Las Plumas Entrelazadas (Fanfic Jereoddy (Jeremy x Toddy)
by FURBYPUCCA98
Summary: Plumas; Entrelazadas; trata de un joven arrendajo azul llamado Toddy de 21 años y su novio avestruz llamado Jeremy de 23 años durante su primera cita; a partir de esta reunión; esta velada se convertirá en una linda noche de acción


Plumas; Entrelazadas; trata de un joven arrendajo azul llamado Toddy de 21 años y su novio avestruz llamado Jeremy de 23 años durante su primera cita; a partir de esta reunión; esta velada se convertirá en una linda noche de acción; los personajes son de Regular show y son : Jeremy; Toddy (Hermanito Menor Perdido de Mordecai); Chad (zarigüeya) y Eva (Hermanita Menor Perdida de Rigby) son los personajes de este fanfiction

ADVERTENCIA: este Fanfic es yaoi (chico x chico); no hay escenas cochinas ni violentas; es entre amor entre dos chicos pájaros: Jeremy y Toddy; la pareja es Jereoddy (Jeremy x Toddy)

Estando en la ciudad; un joven arrendajo azul con una remera celeste y pantalones blancos y un gorro para nieve gris y café; estaba sentado en un banco cerca de un cine; parecía muy nervioso el joven emplumado

Toddy: Es mi primera cita; ...Por ...que me escogió ... a ...mi; soy demasiado feo; El me va a odiar

?: Hola; Toddy

(Toddy se asusto muy feo quería saltar)

(Quien había saludado al arrendajo azul; era un joven avestruz albino con una camisa verde y pantalones negros y una gafas negras de montura; y se llamaba Jeremy)

Jeremy: Hola; mi zafiro emplumado

(Toddy estaba rojo como un tomate; parecía un tomate con cuerpo y un fantasma por que no se movía ya qe le gustaba mucho su novio Jeremy)

Jeremy(sonriendo): ¿Como estas; zafirito?

Toddy (paralizado y rojo): .ES...est

Jeremy (pensamiento): Ya se que el me escribió en FaceBook sobre su timidez ; y vi en mi tablet que el escribió su terrible timidez

Jeremy: Ok; relájate

Jeremy tomo el brazo azul de su novio arrendajo

Toddy miro algo consciente como su novio avestruz tomaba su mano

Jeremy con las mejillas sonrojadas beso la mejilla de su novio Toddy y Toddy se quedo mas blanco que Jeremy por recibir el beso del avestruz

Jeremy: Aquí estoy Cálmate

Jeremy: Te sientes mejor

Toddy:...

Toddy (Apenado): (Hizo sonidos de animales) (por sus nervios)

Jeremy (fastidiado): Toddy; no se por que haces esos ruidos de animales

Después Toddy se relajo y Jeremy sonrió

Jeremy (curioso): Que película vamos a ver entonces?

Toddy (triste): Yo; ... he consegui dos lugares

Jeremy (asombrado): Es una película de acción ; verdad?

Toddy (queriendo llorar): Bueno; yo la he visto; a veces lo siento

Jeremy (sonriendo) (Y agarrando la mano de Toddy): Oh no; no hay problema; puedo ver una película romántica contigo; a ti te gusta mas el romance

Toddy (triste): Si me gusta; pero no se te gustaran

Jeremy (riéndose): Ha ha; no te preocupes; solo quiero verter sonreír Toddy

Jeremy (mofándose): Las señoritas primero

Toddy (fastidiado): No puedes dejar de hacer eso por favor; no soy una chica; soy un CHICO

Jeremy (jocoso): Por que ; es tierno

Toddy (asustado): ES embarazoso en publico; yo estoy muy lejos de parecer una chica; y soy un chico

Jeremy (coqueto): Eres mi pequeña gema azul

Toddy (avergonzado): JEREMY

Jeremy (serio) : Lo siento si te he fastidiado Toddy; no te quiero hacer sentir incomodo

Toddy (feliz): Acepto tus disculpas; mi pajarito albino

Jeremy y Toddy estaban asombrados de encontrar la sala de cines vacía

Toddy (asombrado): Wow; nunca creí que la sala de cines estuviera vacía hoy

Jeremy (sonriendo): Por supuesto hoy es martes y por eso esta asi

Jeremy (feliz) (Dándole dinero a Toddy): zafirito puedes ir a comprar bocadillos antes de que la película empiece por favor

Toddy (sonriente): No hay problema mi pajarito albino (Pensamiento de Toddy: Por fin podre hacer algo bueno por el)

Jeremy (triste): Rayos; el me escribió que es muy tímido;...Pero no se como puedo ayudarlo;..Pero yo también soy tímido en cuanto al amor; pero Toddy es extremadamente tímido y no quiero molestarlo; lo quiero ayudar por que lo amo; es alguien muy especial

Jeremy (triste) : No es el único problema

Jeremy (triste): Todo podría estar bien esta noche; pero necesito que el este relajado y en sincronía conmigo. Nosotros necesitamos estar muy nidos; pero el es muy tímido; pero lo ayudare

MINUTOS DESPUES

Toddy (Feliz): Aquí estoy y traigo dos bolsas de palomitas de maiz y muchas co...

Jeremy jala a Toddy mas cerca de el

Toddy (curioso): Ahhh; Que estas haciendo Jeremy?

Jeremy besa a Toddy; Jeremy estaba sonrojado y sonriente al sentir esos labios tan finos que tocaban los suyos; mientras que Toddy estaba congelado; le gustaba el sabor de los labios de Jeremy pero estaba paralizado

Toddy (en sus pensamientos): pi bi pi bi (sonidos de computadora)

Jeremy (en sus pensamientos): He ; he; estoy en el paraíso; creo que si por que estoy sintiendo los labios mas finos; solo quiero que mi amado zafiro mi Toddy se sienta cómodo; yo solo quiero que la cita de nosotros sea la mejor posible esta noche

Jeremy estuvo cabizbajo y sonrojado mientras que Toddy paralizado y sonrojado

Toddy se sentó pero sonrojado

Jeremy (sonrojado) le agarro la mano

Toddy (en sus pensamientos): Dios ahora que

Jeremy agarro tiernamente la cabeza saco su gorrito y suavemente acaricio las plumas de la cabeza del todavia sonrojado de su novio Toddy

Toddy (en sus pensamientos) (Sonrojado): voy a morirme (repetidas veces)

Jeremy (sonrojado y feliz): En que estas pensando mi querido Toddy

Jeremy (sonrojado y feliz) : Mhhhh

Toddy (sonrojado): ...

Toddy ya no pudiendo aguantar mas abraza a su novio ; la cabeza de Toddy chocaba con el pecho de Jeremy

Jeremy estaba sonrojado y sorprendido y no dijo nada

Toddy (sonrojado y feliz): Tu has sido lo mejor de este dia; por favor quédate conmigo si por favor Jeremy; no quiero que me dejes solo

Y ENTONCES FINALMENTE LOS DOS JÓVENES AMANTES EMPLUMADOS ESTABAN REALMENTE A DISFRUTAR DE SU CITA

Jeremy (en sus pensamientos) (sonrojado y pensativo): Ohh; esto es muy hermoso; Toddy es un chico maravilloso; me alegra que al igual que yo le gusten los chicos; tengo suerte de tener un novio tan maravilloso; sus plumas azules tanto de su brazo como de su cabeza; son muy suaves; ahh pero las palomitas y la soda que me dio; me están dando ganas de ir al baño

Toddy (en sus pensamientos) (sonrojado y feliz): Jeremy es un gran chico; le gustan los chicos como yo; es una gran persona; el me ama realmente y que sus plumas tan blancas son inmaculadas como su amor hacia mi; yo realmente estoy en calma a su lado; si el me pidiera traerle mas bocadillos; se los traería si el me da otro beso

DESPUÉS DE TERMINAR LA PELÍCULA

Toddy (agotado): EStuvo buena esa película romantica

Jeremy (ya no pudiendo respirar): Me Voy al baño

Toddy espero a su novio y Jeremy tomo su mano y la beso y se fueron del cine

Jeremy le invito a comer a Toddy y Toddy acepto; Jeremy pidió una hamburguesa y para Toddy pidió ensalada ya que Jeremy sabia que Toddy era vegetariano

Después de comer caminaron; Toddy pensaba en la hora y Jeremy en dormir en la cama

Tanto Jeremy como Toddy habían llegado a casa; en si era un departamento lujoso ; Jeremy en frente de donde vivía Toddy; Jeremy ni Toddy vivían solos; Jeremy vivía con su mejor amigo Chad un chico zarigüeya que al igual que usaba su tablet y Toddy vivía con una dulce chica y su mejor amiga Eva una chica mapache; que al igual que el era vegetariana y le gstaba la naturaleza; curiosamente Chad era novio de Eva y Jeremy era el novio de Toddy

Jeremy: Ya llegue Chad

Chad : Jeremy; como fue tu cita

Jeremy: Sabes Chad; Toddy es un chico genial; timido pero muy afectuoso; no se por que pero siento que el es alguien especial junto contigo

Chad: Pero amigo; el es compañero de departamento de mi novia Eva; ella es mi novia y me contó que el era vegetariano y que le gustaba la naturaleza como ella

Jeremy: Tengo una idea Chad; por que no hacemos una cita doble osea Eva; Toddy; tu y yo

Chad: No lo se pero si quiero ver en persona a Toddy tu igual a Eva osea conocerla

Jeremy: Eres un gran amigo Chad

Jeremy abraza a Chad y el sonrojado acepta

Jeremy se puso su sudadera roja y pantalones y sus tenis skinny y limpio sus gafas y se dispuso a ver la televisión con Chad y vieron convenciones tecnológicas

EN OTRO LADO DEL DEPARTAMENTO

Toddy: Ya llegue

Eva: Hola Toddy; estuviste bien con Jeremy

Toddy: Jeremy es un gran hombre; tan caballeroso y amable; yo siento qen mi corazon que Jeremy es alguien muy especial como tu Evita

Eva: Bueno mi novio Chad contó sobre Jeremy y es genial que mi mejor amigo tengo un novio; quiera conocerlo Toddy

Toddy beso la mejilla de Eva y acaricio su hermoso cabello castaño

Toddy se puso su camisa roja bordada con cuadros ; su chaleco café y sus pantalones cortos cafés y sus botas para nieve y acompaño a Eva ver la televisión y vieron documentales de Animales

Jeremy y Chad se estaban preparando para dormir en dos camas separadas igual Toddy y Eva en el otro lado del departamento

Jeremy: Buenas noches Chad

Chad: Buenas noches Jeremy

Toddy: Buenas noches Eva

Eva: Buenas noches Toddy

Se durmieron tanto el chico avestruz; el chico zarigüeya; el chico arrendajo azul y la chica mapache

Pero ni Jeremy ni Toddy; podían evitar soñar con el otro; Jeremy y Toddy soñaban con el otro igual Chad y Eva; pero Jeremy y Toddy se amaban mucho; Jeremy y Toddy sonreían mientras dormían ya que soñaban con la persona que amaban


End file.
